Torn
by tilunarou
Summary: Le beau Carlisle Cullen, brun, tatoué est prêt à partir pour un tour des USA à moto mais alors qu'il s'arrête boire un dernier verre il fera une rencontre qui peut-être fera tout basculer... AH, M.
1. Chapitre 1 :Torn once

**Torn.**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je les emprunte pour vous raconter cette petite histoire qui n'est qu'une pure fiction.

L'auteur reconnaît le statut de marques déposées et les propriétaires des marques suivantes, dont les noms sont mentionnés dans ce roman de fiction : Jack Daniels.

 **Notes** : Si l'histoire vous paraît familière c'est normal car ceci est la republication d'un OS que j'avais offert à Anaïs pour un Noël ou un anniversaire, je ne sais plus. J'ai refait quelques arrangements notamment dans les dialogues. J'en ai profité pour en faire un three-shot puisque j'avais promis qu'un jour je ferais une suite. C'est désormais quasiment fait puisqu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je posterai chaque semaine pendant trois semaines afin de tenir mes promesses! :p

Merci à Lily et à Marie pour la correction, les relectures et la patience dont elles font preuve !

J'ai conscience que cette histoire va certainement beaucoup vous énerver et vous allez donc avoir envie de vouloir me pister pour me torturer donc j'ai investi dans un bunker super protégé... Inutile de me chercher ! Merci !

OoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Del Mar, Californie.**

La Californie était vraiment un endroit cool ! J'avais aimé découvrir cette partie des États-Unis où il faisait tout le temps beau et où les gens étaient accueillants et ne passaient pas leur temps à bougonner. On pouvait très vite s'attacher à ce genre de région alors le mieux pour moi était de vite m'en aller…

Demain, je serai au Nouveau Mexique et j'espérai y faire d'aussi belles découvertes qu'ici. Avant mon départ, je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller boire un dernier verre dans un pub, "le Wolf", que j'avais découvert et tout de suite adoré. J'y avais trouvé tout ce que j'aimais : la solitude. Ma stature imposante, mes nombreux tatouages et mes piercings faisaient que personne n'osait me déranger. Je leur apparaissais comme un bad-boy prêt à tout casser si on l'énervait et cela m'arrangeait bien. Je n'avais besoin de personne. J'avais toujours vécu seul. Ou presque.

Des souvenirs remontèrent aussitôt dans mon esprit. _Non !_ Je ne voulais plus repenser à ça ! Il fallait que ça passe. Je devais tout oublier.

Il me fallait un verre et vite. Très vite.

Dès que je passai la porte, tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi. J'esquissai un sourire satisfait quand à leur attitude. Les mœurs ne changeaient pas beaucoup. Un mec tatoué roulant à moto et qui ne parlait à personne attisait la curiosité et faisait parfois peur.

\- Salut Carlisle ! La même chose que d'habitude ? me demanda Paul, le barman.

\- Ouaip' ! répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

Paul était un gars sympa, il était le seul à me considérer comme un type normal. Ce que j'étais au fond, même si personne ne me voyait en tant que tel. Sauf Paul, apparemment. Ma carapace était bien trop épaisse, je ne laissais rien filer de ma vraie personnalité, de mes émotions à fleur de peau. Bien au contraire, je me montrais dur et sauvage, même envers les femmes. Tout le monde était traité à la même enseigne, je ne faisais aucune exception.

Je m'assis au bar, un peu à l'écart des autres afin de profiter de mon verre de Jack Daniels avant mon départ. Le liquide ambré coula dans ma gorge et me fila des sensations plus qu'exquises... Je savourais pleinement ce moment quand...

\- C'est ma place ici, dégage de là !

J'en recrachai presque mon whisky. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Le silence se fit dans le bar, tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi.

\- T'as entendu ? Dégage l'étranger ! ordonna une petite voix autoritaire.

\- Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler sur ce ton ? tonnai-je en me levant sans toutefois regarder la personne qui m'avait parlé.

Sans rien comprendre, je me retrouvai avec une main collée à la gorge, assez serrée pour me faire légèrement suffoquer. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir un petit bout de femme au regard noir et à l'air plutôt mécontent. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses sourcils froncés. Elle était belle et plutôt bien roulée mais pour le moment ce n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait le plus.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite ! sifflai-je entre mes dents.

\- Ou bien quoi ? répondit-elle sans se laisser démonter.

De mon autre main, je lui attrapai le poignet et serrai à mon tour. Elle ne cilla pas et, bien au contraire, resserra son emprise sur mon cou. Je baissai les yeux vers elle et découvris son tatouage, niché dans son décolleté, lequel était vraiment appétissant. Je me pris à m'imaginer en train se nicher ma tête entre ses seins et de suivre ces écritures étranges avec ma langue... Je souris rien que d'y penser.

Elle s'aperçut de mon petit manège et, en réponse à mon regard gourmand, resserra un peu plus son emprise sur moi. Merde, elle commençait à me faire vraiment mal ! Je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser faire par une gonzesse, putain ! J'avais une réputation à tenir !

Dans un élan de lucidité, je lui donnai un cou de pied dans le genou et profitai de sa faiblesse pour prendre le dessus. En quelques secondes, elle fut à terre et j'étais à califourchon sur elle, ma main autour de son cou. Elle n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire elle semblait légèrement amusée par la situation.

\- On fait moins la maligne, ma jolie, grinçai-je.

\- Lâche-la Carlisle, c'est une habituée.

\- Mais...

\- Lâche-la, c'est tout, ordonna-t-il.

La voix de Paul me fit réfléchir quelques instants et je décidai de la libérer, à contre cœur. Cela ne m'enchantait pas du tout de la laisser filer mais je n'avais pas le choix. Un rictus s'était formé sur son visage et ses yeux brillaient face à mon expression plus que déconfite. Elle avait gagné et elle me le faisait savoir à sa façon. Je me relevai, pris mon verre et allai m'asseoir plus loin pour reprendre mes esprits. Je jetai un regard dans sa direction, elle était désormais avec un autre type, riant avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'en profitai pour la mater de plus près. Si j'avais aimé ses seins, j'aimais ses fesses et ses jambes encore plus. La mini-jupe et les cuissardes qu'elle portait lui allaient à ravir et la mettaient parfaitement en valeur. J'étais complètement sous son charme même si je savais que je ne devais pas lui accorder d'importance. J'allai partir dans moins d'une heure et je n'allais plus jamais la revoir donc à quoi bon me prendre la tête ?

Paul m'apporta un second verre quelques instants plus tard, comme s'il avait senti que j'en avais vraiment besoin.

\- Offert par la maison mon pote, me dit-il en me filant une claque sur l'épaule.

\- Merci ! J'hésitai une seconde puis ajoutai : C'est qui cette nana ?

\- Bella ? Une habituée, comme je te l'ai dit, me répondit-il en regardant vers elle.

\- Tu en pinces pour elle ? demandai-je, l'air suspect.

\- Non mais je n'aime pas les embrouilles Carlisle, dit-il plus sèchement.

\- Ok, ok. Excuse-moi, vieux ! De toute façon, demain je serais loin, annonçai-je en buvant une autre gorgée de whisky.

\- Bonne chance alors ! Tu es ici chez toi, reviens quand tu veux ! dit-il avant de s'éloigner et de reprendre son service au bar.

Paul était un chic type, toujours souriant et accueillant. Son bar était bien tenu, il faisait du bon boulot et je m'étais vraiment plu dans cette petite ville de Californie.

Mais rester ici serait contraire aux règles que je m'étais fixées pour ma vie future, à savoir « ne jamais revenir au même endroit, ne jamais m'engager quelque part, ne jamais tomber amoureux ».

La mort de mes parents avait été pour moi trop soudaine, trop violente et trop oppressante. J'avais été le seul survivant de cet horrible accident. Le seul témoin de cette atrocité sans nom qui avait bouleversé ma vie à tout jamais.

Depuis ce jour, j'avais tout laissé tomber, j'avais tourné le dos à tous mes amis, à tous mes proches restants. J'avais vendu la maison de mes parents ainsi que tous leurs biens et je m'étais payé une bécane flambant neuve, dans l'idée d'arpenter les États-Unis de long en large et de découvrir toutes les merveilles de ce pays avant de finir un jour comme eux. Je n'avais plus aucun pied à terre fixe, je n'avais plus aucun bien personnel hormis cette belle moto et quelques fringues qui tenaient dans un sac de voyage et je faisais de mes journées ce que bon me semblait. Je créchais où mes pas me guidaient, selon les boulots que je trouvais, au jour le jour.

Je m'étais construit, avec tout ça, une vraie carapace impénétrable.

À seulement vingt-cinq ans, j'en paraissais beaucoup plus. Les femmes aimaient assez mon côté bad-boy, mes tatouages et le reste. Je les laissais m'approcher et je jouais avec elles, constamment. Je ne voulais pas me fixer avec quelqu'un, je voulais rester libre et vivre ma vie comme bon me semblait. Je voyais bien que Bella voulait s'amuser ce soir et loin de moi l'idée de lui en vouloir mais je sentais que si je l'approchais ne serait-ce qu'un peu, j'en voudrais plus. Je sentais chez cette fille quelque chose de spécial qui pourrait me changer définitivement.

Et au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas de changements dans ma vie. Je voulais faire le tour des Etats-Unis à moto, seul, et surtout, qu'on me fiche la paix.

Je vidai mon verre et me levai. Il était temps de partir d'ici, la nostalgie me guettait et ça n'avait rien de bon.

Je passai devant Bella qui me regarda partir en haussant un sourcil. L'air de rien, elle me provoquait encore. N'en avait-elle pas eu assez ? Je pus capter dans ses yeux une lueur amusée qui brillait avec une intensité déconcertante alors que je m'avançais vers le bar pour saluer mon ami.

\- Salut Paul ! À bientôt peut-être... hurlai-je pour couvrir la musique.

\- Bonne route Carlisle ! lança-t-il avant de remplir une pinte de bière pour un client. Sois prudent surtout !

Je lui fis un signe de tête et m'éclipsai dehors. L'air était doux, c'était très agréable. Une envie pressante me prit mais je n'avais pas envie de retourner à l'intérieur. Je ne voulais pas la recroiser. Heureusement pour moi, le bar était situé à la lisère d'un bois. Ce serait suffisant.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que je reboutonnais mon pantalon et m'apprêtais à rejoindre ma moto, je tombai nez-à-nez avec Bella.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? crachai-je en continuant malgré tout ma route.

\- Finir ce qu'on a commencé ! déclara-t-elle en se plantant devant moi, ses petits poings serrés sur ses hanches.

\- Je ne me battrai pas avec toi. Mon ton était ferme. Elle me laissa passer mais dès que j'eus le dos tourné, elle me lança, d'un ton mi-amusé mi-menaçant :

\- Mauviette !

C'était certainement sa façon à elle de me provoquer mais je ne lui répondis pas et sortis les clés de ma bécane.

\- Joli joujou, dit-elle en émettant un sifflement admiratif.

Elle observait ma moto avec des étoiles plein les yeux, comme si elle s'y connaissait vraiment et qu'elle désirait la toucher, voire la conduire.

\- Ouais, maugréai-je. Mais ne la touche pas, dis-je alors qu'elle s'approchait d'un peu trop près.

\- Ça va je vais pas la casser. C'est un modèle récent ?

\- Ouais, répétai-je. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaissait ?

\- Tu me déposes ? proposa-t-elle, mutine. Je n'habite pas loin.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Elle avait toujours cette lueur amusée dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante ! Et craquante...

\- Dans - tes - rêves ! Articulai-je lentement en ne lâchant pas son regard noisette, lequel s'était adouci depuis notre premier affrontement.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, mec ? s'offusqua-t-elle. De nouvelles flammes de colère apparurent dans ses yeux.

\- TU es mon problème ! Casse-toi ! Hurlai-je plus fort que je ne le voulais.

\- Écoute, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, d'accord ? C'est juste que je n'aime pas qu'on vienne perturber mes petites habitudes, dit-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Moi non plus, c'est pour ça que je ne parle pas aux emmerdeuses figure-toi ! lui lançai-je, glacial.

Elle resta muette, stupéfaite par ma réaction. Elle était si abasourdie que, en y réfléchissant à deux fois, je me suis dit que j'étais peut-être allé trop loin. Merde, d'habitude, je ne faisais pas autant dans la dentelle, qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait bon dieu ? Je devrais plutôt l'envoyer balader !

\- Désolé... J'y suis allé un peu fort... me surpris-je à m'excuser.

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de me faire recaler... ça arrive à tout le monde. Même si elle tentait de le cacher, je pus déceler de la tristesse dans sa voix.

 _Se faire recaler ?_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Cette nana était vraiment… bizarre !

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir très longtemps à ce qu'elle venait de dire car, sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur moi. Sa bouche se retrouva collée à la mienne, sa main agrippée à mes cheveux pourtant coupés courts. Son corps se frottait impunément contre le mien, m'appelant à la luxure et à la débauche. Je réagis instantanément en reprenant le dessus sur elle, la plaquant contre le mur du bar et approfondis notre baiser. Je franchis la barrière de ses lèvres sans lui demander son avis et elle ne désapprouva pas, bien au contraire. Elle joua avec moi avec autant de ferveur que j'aurais pu l'espérer et pour une fois j'étais bien content de trouver une fille qui pouvait me résister un tant soit peu.

Après quelques minutes de bataille intense entre nos deux langues, je mis fin à notre baiser et murmurai dans son oreille :

\- Personne ne m'a jamais défié comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure dans le bar ! Encore moins une gonzesse et devant toute une assemblée par dessus le marché ! Et je n'aime pas du tout ça ! Pas du tout, tu comprends ?

Elle acquiesça lentement. Mon ton s'était voulu légèrement menaçant, ce qui la fit trembler comme je l'avais espéré. Je souris de satisfaction et l'embrassai de nouveau, la dominant entièrement. Désormais, elle n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre mes mains habiles et joueuses. Elle ne montrait plus aucune résistance.

Adieu, Bella la dure à cuire !

Elle se détacha de moi lorsque le besoin de respirer se fit ressentir et j'en profitai pour glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux puis sur ses joues et enfin dans son cou et son décolleté. Je traçai du bout de mes doigts ce tatouage que j'avais entraperçu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il était magnifique et j'aurais beaucoup aimé en connaître la signification. Ces écritures étaient étranges et je ne les connaissais pas... Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. J'avais d'autres plans pour la soirée.

\- Viens ! lui ordonnai-je sans lui donner d'explications et en attrapant sa main.

Elle se mit à rire comme une adolescente et je devais avouer que ce son me plaisait assez. Je l'entraînai dans un endroit plus tranquille, derrière le bar.

\- On sera mieux ici, lui soufflai-je dans le creux de l'oreille, tout en la plaquant à nouveau contre la paroi du bâtiment. Ce coin-là était plus sombre, à l'abri des regards.

Elle m'embrassa de nouveau, comme pour approuver ce que je venais de dire. Elle attrapa mon blouson et le fit glisser le long de mes épaules tandis que je faufilais mes mains sous son débardeur et choyais ses seins fermes et tendus par l'excitation. Elle émit un petit gémissement qui me fit accélérer mes mouvements et, bientôt, mes mains et ma bouche furent partout sur elle. Son odeur m'enivrait et m'excitait tellement que je pouvais à peine me contrôler. Sa mini-jupe se retrouva rapidement retroussée jusqu'à la taille, m'offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son intimité. Ce fut presque sans surprise que je découvris qu'elle ne portait qu'un minuscule string qui ne cachait presque rien de son sexe. Elle était encore plus belle que je ne me l'étais imaginé...

Je calai une de ses jambes sur ma hanche et, tout en continuant à la dévorer de baisers, je me mis à la caresser avidement, cerclant mes doigts autour de son clitoris. Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin entre mes mains et je la manipulais comme bon me semblait. Elle était à ma merci, je la maîtrisais complètement à présent.

Lorsque mes doigts glissèrent en elle, elle poussa un petit cri, lequel fut aussitôt étouffé par mes baisers. La sensation était exquise, je prenais du plaisir à lui faire autant de bien. Je n'avais pas rencontré de femme aussi réceptive à mes caresses depuis bien longtemps et même si je n'osais me l'avouer complètement, je sentais que c'était différent avec Bella. Ma queue était dure dans mon pantalon, prête à exploser à tout moment.

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées elle choisit ce moment pour arracher les boutons de mon jean et plonger la main dans mon boxer pour me caresser à son tour. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour jouir entre ses doigts experts tout en étouffant un juron face à la facilité avec laquelle elle avait retourné toute la situation.

Elle rit en me voyant si stupéfait et j'en profitai pour ralentir la cadence entre ses jambes. Elle colla son bassin contre ma main en ronronnant pour me supplier d'aller et venir plus rapidement et plus profondément en elle mais je ne lui obéis pas. Bien au contraire, je baissais le rythme pour la faire languir davantage.

\- Fais-moi jouir Carlisle, j'en ai tellement envie, me supplia-t-elle en rapprochant de nouveau son bassin de manière suggestive.

\- Un peu de patience ma jolie, dis-je très sournoisement.

Elle gémit de frustration alors que j'accélérai mes mouvements pour les ralentir aussitôt qu'elle se mettait à trembler de plaisir. Je la laissai alors pantelante quelques secondes et recommençai mon manège pour mieux la faire rager. J'usai de ce stratagème plusieurs fois de suite et je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle commençait à vraiment perdre patience. Tout son corps suggérait qu'elle était au bord de la jouissance mais je savais que je ne la laisserai pas chavirer. Je ne le devais pas. Elle devait savoir ce que c'était de défier Carlisle Cullen !

Tout en arborant mon plus beau sourire, lentement, je sortis mes doigts de son antre, posai sa jambe encore tremblante à terre et remis sa jupe en place. Je me reboutonnais rapidement et lissai mon débardeur. Elle planta son regard dans le mien, hagarde et interrogative.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bredouilla-t-elle, encore essoufflée par toutes les sensations que je lui avais procurées. Je n'ai pas…

\- Je sais Bella, je sais. Mais je dois m'en aller, il est déjà tard, expliquai-je doucement en ramassant mon blouson.

\- Mais... Putain, Carlisle ! jura-t-elle.

\- On ne me défie JAMAIS, Bella. Jamais ! Ou on en paye le prix.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire et tournai les talons, la laissant là, pantelante et frustrée, au bord des larmes. Je savais que j'agissais en salaud mais tant pis, j'assumais. De toute façon, je n'allais plus jamais croiser sa route alors à quoi bon m'en faire ?

Lorsque je revins vers le devant du bar, Paul était dehors en train de fumer une clope.

\- Hey Carlisle, toujours pas parti ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Non, j'avais une affaire à régler avant, mentis-je.

\- Tu n'as pas vu Bella ? Elle a quitté le bar précipitamment juste après toi.

Il semblait bien curieux tout à coup. Je devais quitter cette ville au plus vite avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose. S'il apprenait que je l'avais fait souffrir, il me mettrait sûrement une raclée ou nous serions obligés de nous battre, ce que je nous voulais pas.

\- Non, désolé mec. Je suis désolé mais cette fois, je dois vraiment y aller, éludai-je rapidement.

\- Bonne route alors mon pote !

\- Merci, répondis-je en mettant mon casque en place.

Mais alors que j'allais démarrer, je remarquai qu'un sous-bock était fiché dans mon rétroviseur. Je le pris, très curieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait là et le retournai. Là, était inscrit un numéro de téléphone et un petit mot que j'imaginais très bien être de Bella :

« Si tu veux finir ce que tu as commencé, n'hésite pas...»

Je réfléchis un moment, jetai un coup d'œil vers le bar et je la vis. Elle avait encore cette lueur amusée dans le regard, ce qui m'agaça prodigieusement. A priori, elle se remettrai vite de tout ça. Elle était forte. Elle aussi avait une solide carapace impénétrable comme la mienne. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle avait pu traverser.

Je fermai les yeux quelques instants pour me reprendre. Je devais arrêter de penser à elle et à ses états d'âme. Je ne devais pas me laisser démonter par ses caprices alors, devant ses yeux abasourdis et encore humides, je froissai le petit bout de carton, le balançai par terre et démarrai enfin pour le Nouveau Mexique.

Peut-être que je le regretterai un jour mais je partis sans même me retourner ni même jeter un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, j'avais d'autres envies et d'autres besoins que Bella. Peut-être que ça changerait et qu'alors il serait trop tard mais j'avais pris ma décision et je n'en changerai pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A suivre...

 **Notes** : Comme je l'ai dit, je suis planquée dans un bunker hyper protégée, donc inutile de me chercher ! La deuxième partie est déjà écrite mais je vais attendre de finir la troisième partie est d'en être satisfaite complètement pour publier la deuxième partie. Il devrait s'écouler une semaine entre chaque publication.

A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre2 :Torn again

**Torn again.**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je les emprunte pour vous raconter cette petite histoire qui n'est qu'une pure fiction.

L'auteur reconnaît le statut de marques déposées et les propriétaires des marques suivantes, dont les noms sont mentionnés dans ce roman de fiction : Jack Daniels. Martini. Coca. Kleenex.

 **Notes** : La suite du premier opus qui avait mis en scène Carlisle et Bella et les avait laissés très frustrés enfin surtout Bella et surtout vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices ! :p

Je vais tenter de me rattraper. Anaïs, c'est pour toi, depuis le temps que je te la promets cette suite !

Je reste à résidence dans mon bunker super protégé, juste au cas où… A bon entendeur !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Del Mar, Californie – Deux ans plus tard.**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais revenu ici. Après avoir crapahuté deux ans dans les endroits les plus beaux et les plus connus des États-Unis j'étais de retour à la case départ. Ou quasiment.

Les terres de mon enfance étaient encore le seul endroit où je ne pouvais pas aller. Cela m'était impossible de m'y confronter à nouveau. Je faisais toujours ces horribles cauchemars. J'entendais toujours leurs cris alors que la voiture avait quitté la route et avait fait cette longue embardée avant de finir dans ce foutu fossé. Le silence qui suivait tout ce chaos interminable était ce qui m'angoissait le plus et me réveillait à chaque fois. Je détestais le silence qui venait juste après le bruit de la tôle froissée, des vitres brisées, des hurlements atroces. Il signifiait que je les avais tous les deux perdus, encore une fois. Un recommencement interminable.

Je fermais les yeux afin d'essayer de ne plus y penser, de chasser tous ces démons qui me suivaient partout depuis ces deux dernières années. Je devais me concentrer sur ce que j'étais venu chercher ici, en Californie : la raison de ma deuxième obsession.

Pour une raison qui m'échappait, cette fille que j'avais rencontrée dans ce bar il y a deux ans m'avait hanté presque autant que l'accident de mes parents depuis que j'avais quitté Del Mar. Alors aujourd'hui, j'étais de nouveau là, à essayer de la retrouver. Et évidemment, après avoir pris une bonne douche à l'hôtel le plus proche, c'était là que je m'étais pointé en premier.

J'espérai que Paul serait toujours là et qu'il aurait du boulot à me proposer car même si j'avais encore des économies, il ne fallait pas que je reste sans rien faire. Ma bécane avait besoin d'une solide révision et je songeais sérieusement à voyager à l'étranger maintenant que j'avais tout vu de mon propre pays. J'avais aimé barouder à droite et à gauche, trouver des boulots de fortune, dormir un jour à la belle étoile, un autre dans un hôtel de luxe avec une femme de riche qui en avait marre de la vie de château.

Ouais, c'était vraiment le pied ! Je ne devais rien à personne et personne ne me devait rien. C'était vraiment mieux comme ça. C'était ma façon de faire, ce que je m'étais toujours dicté.

 _« Ne jamais revenir au même endroit, ne jamais m'engager quelque part, ne jamais tomber amoureux »._

Je m'étais fait cette promesse il y a longtemps maintenant mais pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'étais là, à nouveau, dans ces lieux où je l'avais rencontrée. J'avais l'impression que cette fille m'avait ensorcelé, que je n'avais pas pu m'en détacher depuis ce jour-là. J'avais joué les salauds avec elle. Oh j'avais été frustré moi aussi de ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout avec elle. J'aurais aimé la prendre contre ce mur, l'entendre crier mon prénom jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'éraille et qu'elle enfonce ses ongles dans mon dos. Mais elle avait voulu jouer à la maline avec moi et on ne jouait pas au malin avec Carlisle Cullen.

Je garai ma moto dans le parking du bar. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Je pris mon casque et me dirigeai vers l'entrée d'un pas assuré. Lorsque je franchis le seuil, le bar devint silencieux et tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de situation, c'était assez classique quand on venait de débarquer dans une ville. Le fait que je sois un étranger dans un bar d'habitués intriguait et ma carrure et mon physique de bad boy faisaient souvent flipper. Je jouais souvent le gros dur au regard noir pour qu'on me laisse tranquille mais aujourd'hui, je me contentais de balayer la pièce du regard en quête de visages familiers.

J'aperçus Paul occupé à servir des shooters à un groupe de jeunes filles mais je ne vis pas Bella. Il était encore tôt, peut-être qu'elle arriverait plus tard. Je soupirai et m'assis au bar, à l'endroit même où je m'étais installé la toute dernière fois où j'étais venu ici et qu'elle m'avait dégagé. Je souris en y repensant.

\- Alors monsieur le solitaire ? La boucle est bouclée ?

Je relevai la tête et vis Paul, tout sourire, occupé à remplir un verre de Jack Daniels.

\- Et oui ! Mais je compte me lancer à la conquête du monde à présent ! dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il fit glisser le verre dans ma direction et me serra la main chaleureusement. Cela faisait du bien de savoir que quelque part dans ce monde, quelqu'un vous appréciait un tant soit peu.

\- Offert par la maison mec.

\- Merci.

\- T'es là pour longtemps ? demanda-t-il en faisant couler une pression pour un client.

\- J'ai besoin de renflouer mes caisses pour me payer le billet de ma prochaine destination.

\- Qui sera ?

\- Tout dépend de ce que je gagnerai !

\- Je n'ai pas grand chose à t'offrir ici malheureusement mais ma cousine Emily tient un restaurant sur la côte et elle aurait vraiment besoin d'un coup de main entre sa grossesse et la haute saison qui va arriver. Je vais te filer son numéro si ça te dit, proposa-t-il.

\- Ce serait super ça, merci Paul, j'apprécie.

\- A quoi servent les amis sinon ? dit-il en notant le numéro de sa cousine sur un feuillet de commandes. Tiens, appelle-la vite, c'est assez urgent.

\- Merci, je te revaudrai ça un jour.

Un client le héla et il dut partir le servir, puis tout à coup ce fut l'apothéose et il fut débordé par les demandes. Les filles célébraient un enterrement de vie de jeune fille et étaient complètement bourrées. Au fil de la soirée, plusieurs d'entre elles étaient venues se coller à moi avec toutes sortes de gages à faire. J'avais dû en embrasser une sur la bouche, écrire mon prénom et mon numéro de téléphone sur la brettelle du soutien-gorge d'une très jolie brunette et danser cinq minutes avec une bimbo blonde qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Après ça, j'avais préféré m'éclipser dehors avant qu'une autre de ces harpies me prenne en otage et me séquestre toute la nuit.

\- Dure nuit hein ? me dit une voix que je reconnus aussitôt.

Je me levai aussitôt et me retournai. Elle était là, vêtue d'une jupe aussi courte que la dernière fois, d'un chemisier assorti et de petits escarpins qui allongeaient ses jambes magnifiques. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et tombaient dans son dos et son regard noisette, uniquement souligné d'un trait d'eye-liner, était rivé sur moi.

\- Bella ?

\- Au moins tu n'as pas oublié mon prénom, railla-t-elle.

\- Tu es encore fâchée, constatai-je.

\- Penses-tu ! Après tout ce temps, c'est oublié, dit-elle en balayant mes paroles d'un geste de la main.

Ok, elle était encore furax au bout de deux ans. Je me demandais si c'était bon ou pas pour moi. Difficile de peser le pour et le contre.

\- Allez quoi c'était y'a un bail Bella ! tentai-je de plaisanter.

\- Ouais c'est vrai, après tout, je ne pensais même pas te revoir. Tu n'as pas pris la peine de garder mon numéro de téléphone, dit-elle en s'approchant un peu plus de moi.

Son visage était toujours aussi beau, ses traits si fins, sa bouche désirable et attirante. J'avais déjà terriblement envie de l'embrasser...

\- Bella, écoute. Les choses étaient compliquées pour moi, j'avais besoin de... m'évader. Seul.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Après tout, tu ne me dois rien.

\- Si, je te dois des excuses. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis revenu. J'ai agi en parfait salaud. Et je n'aurais pas dû.

Merde, voilà que je me la jouais super lover. C'était pas trop mon style tout ça, bordel !

\- J'en ai vu d'autres, t'en fais pas.

Je serrai les poings. Le seul fait que quelqu'un ait pu lui faire du mal me mettait en rogne. Elle était si belle et semblait si fragile. Putain si je tenais les enfoirés qui avaient osé la toucher ! Instinctivement, je marchais jusqu'à elle pour couvrir la distance qu'il restait entre nous. Je pus sentir à nouveau son parfum, lequel était toujours aussi exquis. Je m'en imprégnais rapidement avant de tendre la main vers elle et de lui dire :

\- On fait la paix ?

\- D'accord ! Décida-t-elle en prenant ma main pour sceller notre accord.

Un frisson me parcourut alors que je la touchai et lorsque je plongeai mon regard dans le sien je vis qu'elle l'avait senti elle aussi. Elle me sourit et c'est à ce moment-là que je sus que je ferais tout pour la reconquérir, quitte à ramer durant des semaines. J'espérai qu'Emily aurait beaucoup de boulot pour moi car je n'étais pas prêt de démissionner ni de quitter cette ville. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas conquis le cœur de Bella ou pris un râteau digne de ce nom et qui me forcerait à partir à nouveau.

\- Bella, tu es prête à y aller ? demanda quelqu'un derrière nous.

\- Ouais, j'arrive Jake ! Encore une minute tu veux bien ? répondit-elle à l'intéressé.

Merde, c'était qui ce mec ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Elle semblait bien le connaître.

\- Désolée Carlisle, je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard, d'accord ?

\- Tu ne veux pas que je t'offre un verre ? Pour rattraper le temps perdu ? proposai-je.

\- Une autre fois, d'accord ? Ma copine a trop picolé et je dois la ramener chez elle avant de rentrer chez moi. Elle me tendit un sous-bock. Ne le déchire pas cette fois d'accord ?

\- Je tenterai de ne pas me laisser déborder par mes émotions.

\- A plus Carlisle.

\- A tout' beauté.

Elle me sourit et alla rejoindre l'homme qui l'attendait près d'un gros pick-up gris. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis elle grimpa sur le siège avant. Il démarra et je les regardai s'éloigner dans la nuit. Je ne pris pas la peine de retourner au bar. J'enfourchai ma moto et pris la direction de l'hôtel où je ne réussis pas à dormir avant une heure bien avancée de la nuit, trop préoccupé à penser à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et à comment j'allais reconquérir Bella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Si elle n'avait pas été enceinte jusqu'aux dents et n'avait pas été mariée à un homme qui aurait pu être un champion de catch international, Emily aurait pu faire partie de mes conquêtes. C'était une belle brune au teint mat, bien roulée (ses fesses et ses seins étaient sublimes...) avec des yeux d'un brun profond. Bref, une magnifique poulette de type hispanique ou indien je ne savais pas trop. Paul et elle étaient clairement de la même famille et le type que j'avais vu avec Bella hier soir avait très certainement un lien avec eux également. Je ne savais pas encore dans quoi je m'étais fourré mais ça ne me disait pas grand chose de bon.

\- Paul t'a chaudement recommandé alors je lui fais confiance mais ne me fais pas de faux plan sinon tu seras viré en un tour de main, compris ?

\- Oui, m'dame.

\- Emily. Pas de Madame, mademoiselle ou autre. C'est un établissement familial ici. Mis à part quelques exceptions, nous sommes tous plus ou moins issus du même moule.

\- Je comprends, ma... Emily.

\- Tu apprends vite, dit-elle satisfaite. Continuons, je vais te montrer la terrasse. La saison va bientôt commencer donc tu auras aussi cette partie du restaurant à servir.

L'établissement était splendide et agréable. La vue depuis la terrasse était impressionnante, donnant sur des falaises où se fracassaient les vagues et la houle. Je restai quelques instants à admirer le spectacle. Les rayons du soleil caressaient ma peau et me réchauffaient à mesure qu'ils s'attardaient sur moi. C'était vraiment revigorant. La voix d'Emily me sortit de ma rêverie.

\- Tu alterneras tes journées et tes soirées avec les autres serveurs. Vous serez quatre à tourner à temps plein et j'aurais quelques extras pour les journées spéciales. C'est moi qui me charge d'établir les plannings et je les affiche chaque mercredi qui précède le début de la semaine suivante. Ici, les choses sont faites dans les règles, il n'y a pas de surprise. Si tu bosses bien, tu auras de bons pourboires. Tu habites quelque part ?

\- Je suis arrivé hier en ville donc je vis à l'hôtel, expliquai-je.

\- Je peux te proposer une chambre ici si tu veux. Le loyer sera retiré de ton salaire bien sûr mais ce sera moins cher que l'hôtel. Tu pourras prendre tous tes repas avec le staff, sans supplément.

\- D'accord, dis-je satisfait de son offre.

\- Bien, je demanderai à la femme de chambre de te la préparer pour ce soir. Par contre, je ne veux ni défilé de filles ni de potes jusqu'à pas d'heures, compris ?

\- Compris.

\- Pas de beuveries, pas de fiestas à gogo, c'est clair ?

\- Comme de l'eau de roche, répondis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Bien. Je sens qu'on va s'entendre, sourit-elle.

\- Vous savez ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air d'un délinquant que j'en suis un.

Elle parut gêné quelques instants puis se reprit.

\- Je mets le règlement en place avec tous mes employés Carlisle mais tu as raison, je t'ai jugé trop vite et je m'en excuse.

\- Vous êtes pardonnée, souris-je doucement, content de voir qu'elle acceptait ses erreurs.

\- Merci, mais tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

\- Je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien. Tout cela est... nouveau pour moi.

\- Tu t'y feras vite ! Et tu te feras engueuler si souvent que tu seras obligé ! rit-elle. Bon, allons voir les autres maintenant, ils nous attendent dans les cuisines.

\- Ok, j'te suis ! dis-je en lui emboîtant le pas.

Alors que je suivais la pétillante Emily jusqu'aux cuisines du restaurant, je me rendis compte à quel point ma vie était en train de changer. De la vie solitaire que je menais paisiblement il y avait encore quelques jours, j'étais tout à coup catapulté dans un monde totalement familial, empli d'amour et de toutes ces choses que j'avais évitées ces dernières années...

Je ne voulais pas rester ici trop longtemps. C'était une chose plus que certaine. Cette vie-là n'était pas faite pour moi. Je ne voulais plus m'attacher à des gens, c'était trop dur de les perdre ensuite. Entrer dans un cercle familial comme celui des Uley, ça... Je ne pouvais définitivement pas me résoudre à le faire. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Mais je voulais Bella. Je la voulais plus que tout. Et je voulais aussi ce boulot qui allait me permettre de partir le plus loin possible des Etats-Unis et de retourner à ma vie de solitaire, avec ou sans elle. Ce serait elle qui déciderait si elle me suivrait ou si elle resterait ici, auprès de sa famille.

Tout au fond de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer accrochée à ma taille, assise derrière moi, sur ma moto, alors que nous roulions à vive allure sur une route déserte en Australie. Ou nue sur la plage, à califourchon sur moi en train de me faire l'amour...

Des milliers d'images se mirent aussitôt à défiler dans ma tête, me faisant presque oublier où j'étais et ce que j'étais venu faire. La voix d'Emily me fit revenir à la réalité pour la seconde fois de la journée, ce qui n'était pas mon genre, en règle générale.

\- Carlisle, je te présente notre cuisinier, Billy et son second Jasper. Quil et Harry sont les commis.

\- Salut ! dis-je en leur serrant tous la main.

Ils me sourirent et je pus à nouveau constater qu'ils avaient tous un air de famille.

\- Harry est mon père et Billy mon beau-père. C'est compliqué mais tu vas t'y faire, sourit-elle en réponse à ma question silencieuse.

\- Pas de problème !

\- Moi c'est Seth, me dit le plus jeune des mecs présents dans la salle. Voici Jared et Embry. On va bosser en salle ensemble. Claire, Kim et Sue gèrent la partie chambres d'hôte que nous venons juste d'ouvrir, ajouta-t-il en désignant tour à tour chaque personne.

Lorsqu'elles me virent, les filles se mirent à chuchoter entre elles activement. Intrigué, je posai aussitôt mon regard sur elles en essayant me remémorer où j'avais bien pu les voir.

Tout à coup, ce fut clair dans mon esprit. Merde, je les avais vues au bar hier soir et j'étais presque sûr que c'était Claire que j'avais dû embrasser tandis que Kim devait avoir mon numéro de téléphone gravé sur son soutif. Cette dernière s'empourpra alors que levai un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction et Claire pouffa discrètement pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

\- J'espère me souvenir de chaque personne, dis-je.

\- Nous portons des badges, ça t'aidera au début, me conseilla gentiment Sue.

\- Merci du conseil m'dame. Je veux dire, Sue.

Il y eut quelques rires puis quelqu'un sortit des bouteilles de jus de fruit du réfrigérateur et des verres en plastiques apparurent miraculeusement.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut trinquer à notre nouveau serveur ? demanda Emily

\- Je crois que oui ! dit Billy.

\- Alors bienvenue chez nous Carlisle !

\- Bienvenue ! crièrent-t-ils tous à l'unisson.

Je les remerciai et trinquai avec eux, complètement effrayé par toute cette attention mais content tout de même d'avoir trouvé cet emploi tout près de Bella. A présent, mon nouveau but était qu'elle accepte de prendre ce verre qu'elle m'avait refusé la dernière fois...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'avais appelé Bella dès que j'étais sorti du restaurant et elle avait accepté de prendre un verre avec moi le soir-même. Elle m'avait donné rendez-vous dans une partie de la ville que je ne connaissais pas trop et nous avait déniché un petit bar bien sympa et peu bruyant où on pouvait discuter tranquillement. Bella portait un jean slim bleu marine ainsi qu'un petit chemisier blanc légèrement ouvert qui laissait entrevoir son magnifique décolleté. Son tatouage était toujours le même que dans mes souvenirs et je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il signifiait malgré les recherches que j'avais effectuées.

\- Arrête de mater Cullen, on vient juste d'arriver, me gronda-t-elle.

Je me rendis aussitôt compte qu'elle m'avait manqué plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

\- Ose dire que ça te déplaît, lançai-je malicieusement.

Cette lueur amusée que j'avais vue à plusieurs reprises dans son regard la dernière fois réapparut alors qu'elle souriait.

\- Tu pourrais juste te montrer un peu moins rustre et un peu plus gentleman.

\- Le romantisme c'est pas ma came, beauté.

\- J'avais remarqué ! gloussa-t-elle en hélant le serveur.

Elle commanda un Martini avec des olives vertes tandis que je restai fidèle au Jack Daniels.

\- Ouais, encore cette histoire, mais tu l'avais cherché ! contrai-je en la pointant du doigt.

\- T'avais juste pas l'habitude de te faire mater par une fille alors t'as joué les durs pour montrer que tu étais un mâle, m'accusa-t-elle. Mais en fait, au fond, t'es… différent.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots dans un murmure, presque inaudible.

\- Dit celle qui me connaît depuis quoi ? Vingt minutes ?

\- Ose dire le contraire ! se rebella-t-elle. Ose dire qu'aucun de ces tatouages n'ont de signification particulière pour toi, qu'ils ne représentent pas au moins une partie de ta vie, de ton essence ou abritent un secret quelconque.

\- Chacun d'eux a été gravé sur ma peau à un moment précis de ma vie, oui. Mais ils ne me rendent ni plus fort, ni plus dur et encore moins rebelle ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Ce sont les gens qui inventent ça car ce sont des stéréotypes de merde. Mon apparence de motard tatoué et piercé leur fait peur, ma carrure d'athlète entraîné leur fait peur, tout en moi leur inspire le dédain, le recul et le mépris. Je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui car c'est ainsi que la vie m'a rendu Bella, mais ce n'est pas par choix, crois-moi.

\- Carlisle, non. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas toutes ces choses, contra-t-elle, émue jusqu'aux larmes.

\- Pour toi non. Pour Paul et Emily non plus. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, personne au restaurant ne m'a regardé bizarrement.

\- Tu es tombé au bon endroit ! me félicita-t-elle en se tamponnant les yeux avec un Kleenex.

\- On dirait bien ! Ton tatouage à toi il veut dire quoi ? demandai-je en le désignant du doigt, curieux à mon tour.

\- Ce sont des runes anciennes. Elles signifient " _Les sentiments d'un père sont plus élevés que les montagnes, ceux d'une mère plus profonds que l'océan_." C'est un proverbe japonnais que j'ai fait retranscrire.

\- C'est très joli, mais pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas que pour cette raison que tu te l'ais fait tatouer ?

\- Tu as raison, je me suis fait tatouer ce proverbe lorsqu'ils sont décédés, m'avoua-t-elle tristement.

\- Je suis désolé.

Et merde ! J'étais encore en train de tout gâcher, bordel !

\- Ce n'est rien, c'était il y a longtemps. Un accident de train, ils...

Je lui pris les mains et les caressai doucement. Ces retrouvailles avec Bella étaient en train de prendre un tournant qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas déjà mettre sur la table tous mes sentiments et encore moins les siens. Je voulais apprendre à la connaître, oui, mais je pensais à des trucs cools comme son plat préféré ou sa première cuite plutôt qu'à la mort de ses parents, bordel !

\- Bella, moi aussi j'ai perdu mes parents. Mais ne parlons plus de ça d'accord ? Un autre jour, nous aurons tout le temps de nous livrer tous ces secrets qui nous rongent mais ce soir, ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai envie, d'accord ?

\- Et de quoi donc as-tu envie ? demanda-t-elle, mutine. La petite lueur dans ses yeux réapparut et je fus soulagé de la voir très vite passer à autre chose.

\- Oh, de tas de choses mais pour l'instant, portons un toast à nos retrouvailles, dis-je en prenant le verre que le serveur venait juste de me déposer.

Elle sourit.

\- A nos retrouvailles ! Qu'elles soient longues et intenses ! proclama-t-elle.

\- Ne me tente pas, Bella !

\- Je ferais de mon mieux monsieur le courant d'air.

Je ris et elle me suivit. Elle était si belle quand elle souriait que c'était un plaisir de la regarder. J'avais eu envie de l'embrasser dès l'instant où on était entrés dans ce bar mais pour je ne sais quelle raison je m'étais retenu. A cet instant, j'en avais encore plus envie et je la soupçonnais de le désirer autant que moi.

\- Quels sont tes plans pour le futur ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Je dois renflouer mes caisses pour envisager un tour du monde.

\- Oh, tu vas repartir ? Elle semblait affreusement déçue, ce qui me renforça dans l'idée qu'elle tenait à moi.

\- Ouais, comme tu dis, je suis un courant d'air.

\- Mais pourtant tu es revenu.

\- J'avais des excuses à faire à quelqu'un. J'ai pas été cool avec elle.

\- Un euphémisme !

\- Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra. En attendant, je viens d'être embauché par la cousine de Paul en tant que serveur pour toute la haute saison. Ça me laisse encore un peu de temps à passer ici.

\- Le restaurant d'Emily ? Mon ex, Jasper, travaille là-bas.

\- Le petit blondinet des cuisines ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Oui. Nous étions ensemble au lycée mais cet été il épousera Kim.

\- Ce garçon a très bon goût, constatai-je.

\- Tu as un faible pour les brunes on dirait.

\- Tu as deviné, dis-je en finissant mon verre. L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille au bar c'était pour elle alors ?

\- Ouais.

Je souris en pensant au fait qu'au moins la future mariée ne devrait pas utiliser mon numéro de téléphone mais plutôt le jeter ou le brûler.

\- Tu n'étais pas de la fête ?

\- Si, mais Léah, la soeur d'Emily avait beaucoup trop bu alors je suis sortie pour téléphoner à Jacob, son beau-frère, pour qu'il vienne la chercher.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vue parmi ces filles lorsque je suis entré dans le bar, dis-je vraiment surpris de l'avoir manquée.

\- On a du se croiser. Comme je te l'ai dit, Léah avait bu et elle a eu besoin de … s'aérer. Ça a duré des plombes, ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Certaines filles ne devraient jamais toucher à l'alcool, dis-je vraiment dégoûté.

\- Certains mecs ne sont pas mieux ! contra-t-elle.

Je lui jetai un regard désapprobateur et fis signe au serveur de nous apporter la même chose. Nous continuâmes à discuter et à boire durant une bonne partie de la soirée. Ce fut la faim qui nous fit quitter le bar et nous diriger vers le fast-food le plus proche. A une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, aucun restaurant n'aurait accepté de nous servir un menu décent de toute façon.

Alors qu'elle mordait à pleines dents dans son burger, je lui posais la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis ce matin :

\- Ce Jacob là, c'est qui pour toi ?

\- Un mec, répondit-elle de manière évasive.

Elle continua de manger comme si de rien n'était puis sirota son coca light en me regardant avec son petit air amusé. Ce petit numéro ne me disait rien qui vaille. Bon Dieu on allait jouer au chat et à la souris combien de temps comme ça ?

\- Bella ne joue pas au con avec moi.

\- C'est le frère de Sam, le mari d'Emily.

\- J'avais saisi le lien familial beauté, je ne suis pas idiot ! Mais toi, quel est ton lien avec ce type ?

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Carlisle, ok ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Tu…

Je soupirai lourdement en secouant la tête, complètement anéanti, me demandant si tout ça valait le coup. Peut-être que je devrais refaire mes bagages et aller ailleurs, trouver un autre boulot, avoir une autre vie. Elle était si bornée !

\- Tout ça est si puéril ! lâcha-t-elle.

\- Alors arrête d'éluder les questions et réponds-y simplement. Si tu sors avec lui, je comprendrais mais je préfère que les choses soient claires entre nous dès maintenant.

Elle rit de manière sarcastique, ce qui ne me plut pas trop. Elle semblait en colère à présent.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'accepterais pas que je te joue un vilain tour comme celui que tu m'as fait subir il y a deux ans ? me demanda-t-elle, vraiment blessée cette fois.

Merde, j'avais vraiment foiré mon coup avec Bella. Elle m'en voulait tellement qu'elle ne céderait pas si facilement. Je m'étais mis le doigt dans l'oeil bien profond et le pire c'est que je l'avais bien mérité.

\- Bella, je…

Elle se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table pour se poster devant moi, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur son décolleté plongeant. Elle jeta un oeil alentour, sourit de satisfaction et posa sa main gauche sur mon épaule droite. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique j'aurais nettement mieux apprécié la vue mais là, j'avais du mal à tout gérer. Elle dit :

\- Je pourrais très bien t'allumer ici, maintenant, en m'asseyant sur toi de cette façon (elle passa sa jambe par dessus les miennes pour s'installer à califourchon sur moi) puis en m'agrippant à ton cou comme ça (elle enroula ses bras autour de moi sensuellement) en te promettant à l'oreille de t'offrir un orgasme fulgurant. Le meilleur de toute ta vie, insista-t-elle en prenant une voix sensuelle qui m'arracha un frisson de plaisir.

\- Bella, je…

\- Shhh… Je pourrais ensuite me frotter contre toi, comme ça, pour après te laisser planté là avec une érection dure comme le bois, frustré, haletant et au bord de la jouissance, continua-t-elle.

Elle bougea doucement au-dessus de moi, se frottant contre ladite érection qui n'avait pas tardé à se montrer. Je jetai un coup d'oeil alentours, la salle de restaurant était vide, dieu merci. Je glissai mes mains sous son chemisier et caressai son dos. J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille, m'enivrai de son parfum et murmurai :

\- Tu as raison, je n'aimerai pas ça du tout.

\- Pourtant tu comprendrais ce que ça m'a fait, déclara-t-elle en s'arrêtant tout à coup de bouger.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'arrête. Merde, elle était en train de me le faire payer et je ne voulais pas que ça arrive même si, après tout, je l'avais bien mérité. Elle voulut se dégager de mon étreinte mais je la retins par le poignet. Elle me devait toujours une explication.

\- Lâche-moi ! siffla-t-elle.

\- Alors dis-le moi !

\- C'est mon meilleur ami et il est marié avec ma meilleure amie Alice. Nos parents se connaissaient depuis toujours et Billy, le père de Jake, m'a pris sous son aile quand mes parents sont…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et je me sentis à nouveau coupable de l'avoir forcé à se remémorer ces affreux souvenirs. Je l'attirai contre moi et l'enserrai dans mes bras. Elle cala sa tête dans mon cou et se mit à pleurer tout doucement. Peut-être que finalement nous ne conclurions pas ce soir. Mais après tout, peu m'importait, j'avais tout mon temps. J'étais là pour plusieurs semaines. Il y aurait d'autres soirées, d'autres repas, d'autres verres, d'autres câlins. Et à cet instant présent, tout ce dont Bella avait besoin c'était d'une épaule pour pleurer, de bras pour la réconforter et de mots doux pour lui remonter le moral.

J'étais peut-être un mec avec une carapace épaisse et impénétrable mais, derrière ce mur, j'avais un coeur. Et quand il s'agissait de Bella, je savais l'utiliser à bon escient.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Notes de fin** : Hum... Oui, je sais que c'est cruel mais je me suis dis, pourquoi leur donner du lemon maintenant alors qu'il y aura une dernière partie ?

Ne me cherchez pas, je suis au bunker ! A bientôt por la suite !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Torn one last time

**Torn one last time.**

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je les emprunte pour vous raconter cette petite histoire qui n'est que pure fiction.

L'auteur reconnaît le statut de marques déposées et les propriétaires des marques suivantes, dont les noms sont mentionnés dans ce roman de fiction : Jack Daniels. Martini. Nikon.

 **Notes** : Vu qu'il paraît que je suis une sadique, je vous livre la suite et la fin de cette petite histoire. J'espère que vous aurez passé du bon temps sur cette mini-fic malgré mon sadisme. Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Del Mar, Californie.**

Le petit bar où nous avions eu notre premier rendez-vous officiel était devenu notre lieu de prédilection pour nos autres rencontres. Nous aimions nous y retrouver chaque jour, même pour un café à la va-vite. C'était devenu une sorte de petit rituel entre nous, notre endroit à nous pour échanger sur nos passés tortueux, sur nos familles, nos amis (parfois nos ex), sur nos voyages, nos tatouages et leur signification, les motos. Nous avions plus de points communs que je ne me l'étais imaginé et pour cette raison, Bella me plaisait de plus en plus. J'avais envie de prendre mon temps avec elle, je ne voulais plus faire les même erreurs. Mais la vérité était que j'avais du mal à cerner ce que Bella voulait réellement. Je ne connaissais pas ses sentiments pour moi, je ne savais pas si elle voulait qu'on soit un couple, des amis ou une aventure d'un soir. Elle n'avait tenté aucune approche envers moi depuis ce fameux soir et j'étais complètement perdu.

En dehors de notre petit bar, nous n'aimions pas trop nous montrer ensemble. Même si "ensemble" n'était pas le terme exact vu que l'on se tournait autour comme des vautours depuis trois semaines mais qu'on n'avait même pas échangé un seul baiser.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, nous voulions garder toute notre petite histoire secrète pour l'instant. Même Jacob et Alice, ses meilleurs amis depuis toujours, ne savaient pas que Bella et moi nous voyions. Ils ne savaient rien non plus du petit incident d'il y a deux ans. Elle avait tout gardé pour elle, ce dont je lui étais vraiment reconnaissant.

Mon boulot de serveur au restaurant d'Emily me prenait beaucoup de temps et le planning de Bella était très souvent overbooké. J'avais découvert qu'elle tenait un garage et qu'elle était spécialisée dans la réparation des motos. La mienne était donc en ce moment même chez elle, en pleine révision. Bella était aux anges, ce qui, je devais l'avouer, me convenait parfaitement. La voir heureuse après la crise de larmes qu'elle avait eue dans ce bar était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mettre les mains dans le moteur de ma moto pouvait contribuer à son bonheur mais à priori, j'avais encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur Bella.

\- Hey Beauté, on va déjeuner ? lui demandai-je en entrant dans le garage.

\- Tu ne bosses pas aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon.

\- Non. J'ai un jour de congé avant d'attaquer le week-end.

\- Cool ! Que dirais-tu d'un pique- nique sur la plage ? Je connais des endroits supers beaux.

\- On y va comment ?

\- Ta bécane est prête ! annonça-t-elle fièrement.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Ouais, elle est au top franchement, y avait que des broutilles à faire dessus.

\- Ça t'a pris du temps pour des broutilles!

\- J'ai pas l'occasion d'en voir des comme ça tous les jours, j'en ai profité, avoua-t-elle d'un sourire malin. C'est vraiment un beau bijou, tu me la laisses quand tu veux.

\- N'en profite pas trop, Swan.

\- Si t'es pas partageur…

\- Ne boude pas et dépêche-toi, je meurs de faim !

\- Je me refais une beauté et j'arrive, j'en ai pour un quart d'heure. Y a des bières au frigo, sers-toi.

\- Si tu n'es pas là dans quinze minutes, je viens te chercher ! menaçai-je doucement.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Ne me tente pas, beauté !

Elle rit et grimpa les marches qui menaient à son appartement deux par deux.

Dieu que j'aimais ce son.

Dieu que je voulais la suivre dans cette douche.

Encore quatorze minutes et je pourrais y aller.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Une heure plus tard, après être passés au supermarché pour acheter de quoi nous faire à manger, nous étions installés sur un grand plaid au bord de la mer, en train de finir notre pique- nique de fortune. Bella nous avait déniché une petite crique superbe, entourée de rochers où la vue sur l'océan était magnifique. Le sable était fin, l'eau avait l'air bonne et il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. Il faisait presque trente degrés et Bella avait troqué sa salopette de boulot contre un mini short en jean et un petit top rouge ultra sexy et hyper tentant. Quand je l'avais vue redescendre de son appartement au bout de quinze minutes pile, j'avais failli avoir une crise cardiaque tellement elle était canon. Avec mon bermuda en jean troué et mon t-shirt délavé, j'avais l'air d'un plouc à côté d'elle !

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger, elle s'étira de tout son long sur le plaid, croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque, dévoilant la peau de son ventre plat et appétissant. D'instinct, je m'allongeai à ses côtés et la regardai en souriant.

\- Tu avais raison, Bella, cet endroit est magnifique.

\- Tu ne regardes pas du bon côté, contra-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude.

\- Je crois que si, au contraire, dis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais j'avais déjà placé mes doigts sur la peau nue de son ventre pour le caresser doucement, formant des arabesques qui lui arrachaient des frissons malgré les rayons du soleil qui lui léchaient le corps. Elle se laissa retomber au sol, se tortillant alors que mes doigts se faisaient plus aventureux sous son t-shirt, cherchant une ouverture vers ses seins. Comme pour répondre à mon invitation silencieuse, elle étira ses bras pour me laisser lui ôter son vêtement et je découvris qu'elle avait passé un superbe bikini qui mettait sa généreuse poitrine en valeur.

Je posai ma paume sur son ventre, jouai avec le piercing de son nombril (une moto miniature) et continuai à la caresser sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Bella souriait et me regardait faire, sans pour autant m'inviter à aller plus loin.

\- Tu es magnifique, Bella, dis-je en ramenant ma main plus bas, vers le bouton de son short.

\- Arrête de parler, Cullen et continue ce que tu es en train de faire car sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter amèrement.

Je me figeai, pris par surprise et elle choisit ce moment pour se redresser, m'enlacer et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces comme dans mes souvenirs. Voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas, elle se mit à califourchon sur moi et me cloua au sol tout en continuant à m'embrasser fougueusement. Sa langue prit vite possession de la mienne et l'adrénaline monta entre nous très rapidement.

\- Tu es sûre que personne ne vient ici ?

Pas que j'étais pudique mais je ne voulais pas finir en taule pour atteinte à la pudeur ou une autre connerie.

\- Rien n'est jamais sûr, Carlisle mais la plupart du temps, je ne vois jamais personne, dit-elle malicieusement. J'essaierai de ne pas crier trop fort, promit-elle dans le creux de mon oreille.

Étant donné qu'elle avait encore réussi à me surprendre, ce fut elle qui prit les commandes, m'ôtant d'abord mon t-shirt puis mon bermuda et mon boxer. Mon érection était imposante et elle la regardait d'un œil gourmand. Elle se glissa entre mes jambes et me prit aussitôt en bouche comme si elle avait attendu ça depuis trop longtemps. Je sifflai de surprise puis gémis tandis que je découvrais les nouveaux talents cachés de mon amante.

\- Viens te positionner près de moi, beauté, que je te caresse en même temps, proposai-je dans un murmure.

Elle ôta rapidement le reste de ses affaires et s'exécuta, reprenant aussitôt sa place entre mes jambes et continuant à faire toutes ces choses extraordinaires avec sa langue et sa bouche autour de mon membre. Je la caressai à mon tour, suivant son rythme déjà effréné, cerclant son clitoris, le pinçant parfois. Elle gémissait, à la fois excitée par la fellation et par les caresses que je lui administrais. Je glissai un doigt en elle, puis deux, sans ralentir le rythme autour de son petit bouton de chair. Bella se mit à jouer avec mes bourses, les léchant de temps à autre, ce que je trouvais hyper excitant et me donna tout à coup une autre idée de position.

\- Bella, j'ai envie de te goûter, moi aussi. Viens là !

En un tour de main, je la ramenai à califourchon au-dessus de ma tête afin que nous formions un parfait soixante-neuf. À peine avais-je posé mes lèvres entre ses jambes qu'elle poussait des petits couinements de plaisir accompagnés de légers tremblements, signe qu'elle n'était pas loin de chavirer. Dans cette position, je pouvais librement caresser ses fesses et ses reins puis bouger ses hanches afin de la guider sur ma bouche pour multiplier ses sensations.

\- Putain Carlisle, encore ! Oui, encore ! glapit-elle en ondulant son bassin contre mon visage pour intensifier le frottement de son clitoris sur ma langue.

\- Je vais jouir aussi, beauté, si tu continues à me torturer de cette façon.

\- Raison de plus pour continuer, je suis pleine de ressources, dit-elle en allant et venant sur mon membre avec sa main.

\- Sérieusement, tu devrais arrêter de me dire des trucs comme ça ! dis-je en plongeant ma langue en elle pour la faire venir pour de bon.

Après avoir crié mon prénom plusieurs fois (nous étions censés rester discrets mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir), elle usa de ses mains et de sa langue expertes pour avoir aussi raison de moi. Je jouis dans sa bouche en longs jets salvateurs, de façon intense, indescriptible.

\- Oh putain, Bellaaa ! criai-je en cambrant le dos et en m'agrippant à ses fesses un peu plus. Que c'est bon !

J'avais imaginé ce moment des millions de fois ces deux dernières années mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça puisse être aussi bon. J'avais joui et pourtant elle continuait de me choyer comme si elle en voulait encore plus.

\- Tu sais, je suis doué mais il me faudra tout de même quelques minutes de repos, dis-je en faisant passer sa jambe par-dessus ma tête.

Elle fit une moue mi-deçue mi-amusée et vint s'allonger à mes côtés.

\- Si le second round est aussi bon que le premier, ça vaut le coup d'attendre.

\- Ça sera encore meilleur, beauté.

\- Je préfère vraiment quand tu vas au bout des choses, tu sais ?

\- Cette histoire va me poursuivre un sacré bout de temps, hein ?

\- Ouaip'.

\- Je l'ai cherché après tout, abdiquai-je. Que dirais-tu si je t'offrais un second round pour me faire pardonner toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes ?

\- Est-ce que tu as des capotes sur toi ?

\- Non. Toi ?

\- Non plus. Et malheureusement, j'ai des rendez-vous cet après-midi avec des clients au garage. On va devoir remettre ce second round à plus tard, bouda-t-elle.

\- Alors il faudra aller chez toi car Emily me tuera si j'amène une meuf dans la piaule qu'elle me loue.

\- Tu veux te baigner avant de partir ? L'eau a l'air vraiment délicieuse et je suis pleine de sable.

\- Hummm, pourquoi pas, dis-je en la dévorant des yeux. C'est vraiment très tentant.

\- Carlisle, c'est dur pour moi aussi mais il faut vraiment que tu restes sage, compris ?

\- Comme une image, promis-je. De toute façon, je préfère de loin t'avoir nue dans ton lit, sous ta douche, dans ta cuisine, sur ton canapé ou…

\- J'ai compris l'idée, espèce d'obsédé, dit-elle en se levant et en me tendant la main. Mais en attendant, tu as vraiment besoin de te rafraîchir les idées.

Comment voulait-elle sérieusement que je reste sage alors qu'elle était sexy en diable dans ce fichu bikini ? Je restai là, à la détailler de haut en bas, observant son corps magnifique que je désirais plus que tout. Elle tendait toujours la main vers moi mais je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce car je réfléchissais à cent à l'heure.

\- Carlisle ? Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ouais, beauté, bien sûr. Allons-y ! dis-je en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant vers la mer.

Elle avait raison. Après tout, on se connaissait à peine, on n'avait rien pour se protéger et se serait de la folie que de faire n'importe quoi alors qu'il suffisait d'attendre ce soir.

Putain, autant dire une éternité!

L'eau était vraiment bonne et nous en profitâmes jusqu'à la dernière minute avant de rentrer. Nous avions su rester sages, nous contentant de baisers et de quelques caresses qui ne dépassèrent pas les limites que nous nous étions fixées. Nous avions encore envie l'un de l'autre, évidemment, mais nous devions attendre. Encore. Au moins, cette fois, ce serait moins long.

Du moins, je l'espérais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

J'avais passé le reste de ma journée à traîner en ville, à tenter de m'occuper tandis que Bella devait recevoir tous ses clients et réparer leurs véhicules.

En fin d'après-midi, j'avais acheté une bonne bouteille de vin blanc et des crackers, puis j'avais téléphoné au meilleur pizzaiolo de Del Mar pour qu'il nous livre une trois fromages géante pour vingt heures. Je n'oubliai pas de prendre une boîte de capotes à la pharmacie, histoire de toujours avoir des réserves chez Bella. La prévoyance, il n'y avait rien de mieux.

J'arrivai au garage pile à l'heure où elle fermait la boutique. Parfait. Elle me sourit en me voyant avec les paquets et après m'avoir embrassé doucement, me guida jusqu'à son appartement. Je la suivis sans dire un mot et observai les lieux tranquillement avant de poser les sacs sur le bar de sa cuisine. Je me tournai vers elle en croisant les bras, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle fermait le verrou de la porte d'entrée.

\- Alors quel est le programme ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle portait toujours sa salopette de travail mais ça lui allait comme un gant. Au lieu de m'approcher d'elle, je contournai le bar, ouvris une des poches, en sortis la bouteille de vin et proposai :

\- La pizza n'arrive que dans deux petites heures donc nous avons le temps de prendre une douche puis de siroter ce vin en guise d'apéritif. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Une douche, un apéro et une pizza ? s'étonna-t-elle. Et mon second round dans tout ça ? Ses petits poings étaient posés sur ses hanches et elle se la jouait gros bras, ce qui me fit sourire.

\- Si tu préfères commencer par là, alors tes désirs sont des ordres, beauté, ris-je.

\- Putain oui, je préfère ! Viens par là, qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé, m'ordonna-t-elle doucement.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois mettre la bouteille au frais ? demandai-je en feignant d'ignorer totalement ce qu'elle me disait.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que ça veux dire, dit-elle en ôtant une des attaches de sa salopette.

Je déglutis en la regardant s'effeuiller et me dépêchai de mettre le précieux breuvage au frais pour plus tard . Alors que je me retournais, le vêtement bleu était déjà à ses pieds et elle ne portait plus qu'un simple débardeur noir et un mini short en coton rose. Elle s'était approchée si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son parfum mêlé à celui du cambouis, ce qui était pour moi un mélange exquis. Son regard brun était intense et passionné et il contenait toujours cette lueur amusée qui m'avait tant plu chez elle lors de notre première rencontre. Je la trouvais tellement belle qu'il me fallut du temps pour réagir et je vis que ça l'amusait qu'elle me fasse cet effet.

\- Alors, par quelle pièce on commence ? demandai-je en glissant vers elle pour caresser sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Je crois que j'ai d'abord besoin d'une bonne douche, suggéra-t-elle en jouant avec l'élastique de mon bermuda.

\- De l'aide pour te frotter le dos ?

\- J'adorerai ça, dit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille puis en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour quémander un baiser.

Je pris ses lèvres avec passion et elle répondit à mon étreinte avec la même folie. Bien vite, ses mains furent partout sur moi mais je ne voulais pas contrecarrer nos plans alors je décidai de prendre les choses en main avant que tout ne dérape. Son comptoir de cuisine me donnait envie mais j'avais plus envie encore de découvrir sa douche.

\- Où est la salle de bain ? grondai-je.

\- Couloir, première porte à gauche, haleta-t-elle, entre deux baisers.

Je la pris dans mes bras, attrapai la boîte de capotes que j'avais achetée un peu plus tôt dans la journée et l'y amenai rapidement. Une fois dans la pièce, je la déposai au sol et la plaquai contre le lavabo pour l'embrasser encore. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de ses lèvres qui m'obsédaient presque autant que ses seins. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne dans un ballet coordonné et son parfum m'enivrait de plus en plus à mesure que l'excitation montait entre nous. Ses petits gémissements agissaient sur moi comme un appel à la luxure et accentuaient le désir qui me consumait déjà.

\- Putain, Bella, tu me fais un de ces effets ! grognai-je en ôtant son haut et en dégrafant son soutien-gorge en un tour de main.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, je m'étais jeté sur son cou pour le parsemer de baisers plus dévastateurs les uns que les autres. Elle ne put qu'émettre des râles successifs très expressifs de ses ressentis et je souris contre son cou lorsque je découvris que je maîtrisais à nouveau la situation. Elle était à nouveau cette jolie poupée entre mes mains expertes même si aujourd'hui tout allait changer. J'allais aller au bout des choses. Et très certainement, plusieurs fois dans cette soirée.

Néanmoins, je décidai de jouer un peu avec ses nerfs et, avec ma langue, je traçai la ligne de son tatouage, descendant jusqu'à ses seins que je titillai et mordillai doucement. J'en aspirai la pointe durcie, me délectant enfin de choyer ces petites merveilles que j'avais tant aspiré à conquérir. Sans arrêter de cajoler les fruits de mon désir, je fis glisser son short et sa petite culotte le long de ses longues jambes puis l'attrapai sous les fesses pour la poser sur le bord de la console du lavabo. Après les avoir embrassés une dernière fois, je lâchai ses seins et traçai un sillon brûlant sur son ventre avec ma langue pour rejoindre son nombril et jouer avec la petite moto en argent. Elle frissonna à mon contact, ce que je pris pour une invitation à continuer mon exploration. Je m'agenouillai devant elle et elle posa ses jambes sur mes épaules, m'appelant clairement à plonger en elle. Je le fis sans sommation et elle se cambra dès les premières caresses. Je retrouvai son petit bouton de chair avec plaisir, le torturant jusqu'à ce que Bella bascule, emportée par la jouissance.

Sans attendre qu'elle reprenne son souffle ou ses esprits, je la descendis de son piédestal et me déshabillai entièrement sous ses yeux gourmands et avides.

\- Arrête de mater et va faire couler la douche, ordonnai-je doucement en lui donnant une petite tape sur ses fesses bombées.

Elle s'exécuta docilement même si ses jambes étaient encore faibles après l'orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir. J'attrapai un préservatif dans la nouvelle boîte et le déroulai rapidement sur mon membre dur et érigé.

Lorsque je la rejoignis, elle s'était mouillée et savonnée entièrement et avait glissé un de ses doigts en elle pour se préparer à me recevoir. Son autre main triturait un de ses mamelons, ce qui m'excita davantage. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de ma poitrine alors que je me dirigeais vers elle et la tournais contre le mur. Elle y posa ses mains sans dire un mot et je me plaçai juste derrière elle, plaquant mon sexe contre ses fesses. Elle gémit en le sentant et écarta les jambes en réponse à mon approche. Je m'agrippai à ses hanches et la pénétrai d'un seul coup, rapidement. Elle hurla mais je l'ignorai, commençant à aller et venir en elle à un rythme saccadé et vivace. Elle me supplia de continuer alors, je ne me fis pas prier. Nos corps claquaient frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre tandis que le jet de la douche tombait dans mon dos en cascade. C'était chaud et bestial mais nous en avions besoin. À cet instant présent, nous avions tous les deux envie de sexe, nous avions trop attendu ce moment pour faire durer les choses plus longtemps. Elle bascula très rapidement, criant mon prénom sans pouvoir s'arrêter mais moi, je n'avais pas fini et je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là. Tenant fermement ses hanches, je la martelai contre le mur, poussant en elle le plus loin possible. J'avais un besoin insatiable de sensations. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

\- Oh mon Dieu, Carlisle, c'est bon ! Ha ! Haaaaaa !

Un nouvel orgasme la frappa mais cette fois, je ne pus résister à son appel. Mon corps me lâcha et, tout en étouffant un juron, je la suivis. Je fus soudainement envahi par une multitude de sensations nouvelles, emporté dans un tourbillon de sentiments, tous plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres. Dans un élan de lucidité, et avant que je ne m'écroule par terre, je pris Bella dans mes bras, et glissai doucement au sol avec elle, le long de la paroi de la douche, sans pour autant me retirer d'elle. Je la tins fermement dans mon giron, sans pouvoir la lâcher, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe et ne termine cet instant magique.

\- Hummmm, c'était exquis, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ce fut un plaisir pour moi aussi, beauté.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se mit à trembler dans mes bras alors je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle, l'embrassai dans le cou et lui dis :

\- Il faut qu'on se rince et qu'on sorte de là sinon on va tomber malade.

\- Si ça me permet de rester au lit avec toi pendant une semaine, je ne dis pas non, lâcha-t-elle, mutine.

\- Je doute qu'avoir une fièvre de cheval nous permette de faire quoi que ce soit beauté, ris-je doucement.

Elle fit sa moue boudeuse et capitula. À regrets, je me retirai d'elle et l'aidai à se relever. Après m'être assuré qu'elle tenait bien sur ses deux jambes, je la laissai quelques instants seule sous la douche, le temps de me débarrasser du préservatif puis la rejoignis sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Comme convenu, je lui frottai le dos et elle fit pareil pour moi mais nous étions bien trop épuisés pour en faire davantage. Une fois propres et rincés, nous nous emmitouflâmes dans des serviettes et retournâmes à la cuisine pour déguster le vin blanc, lequel s'était avéré être un vrai délice.

Mais déguster Bella sur son canapé avait été encore meilleur et surtout, beaucoup plus intime que sous la douche. Dans cette position, j'avais pu la regarder dans les yeux quand elle avait pris son pied, voir tout ce qu'elle ressentait quand je la pénétrais et Dieu qu'elle était belle quand tous ces sentiments passaient sur son visage les uns après les autres. J'avais marqué sa peau et ses seins de baisers torrides tandis qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans mon dos. Sentir ses jambes enroulées autour de ma taille tandis que je poussais au plus profond d'elle avait décuplé toutes mes sensations. J'avais aimé cette proximité avec Bella, ce moment intense et magique qui m'avait donné envie de l'aimer, de me brûler les ailes alors que je la connaissais à peine. Cette fois, nos mouvements avaient été plus lents, plus câlins, plus sensuels, comme deux adolescents vierges qui se cherchaient lors d'une première fois. Bella avait mis un peu plus de temps à jouir cette fois-ci, car nous avions passé plus de temps à nous câliner qu'à faire monter le plaisir. Pour les hommes, les choses ne marchaient pas forcément pareil alors j'avais été patient avec Bella et lui avait donné un petit coup de pouce pour la faire chavirer. Après ça, plus rien n'avait pu la retenir, et elle avait éclaté autour de moi, me faisant venir avec elle. J'avais crié son prénom, je l'avais embrassée plus fort, resserrant mon emprise sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que son orgasme retombe et que sa respiration se calme.

\- Waouh ! Beauté, c'était… spectaculaire.

\- Carrément canon même.

Puis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée fit éclater notre bulle pourtant bien hermétique.

\- La pizza ! dis-je en riant. Je l'avais complètement oubliée !

\- Ça tombe bien, je meurs de faim !

Je pris la serviette de bain qui traînait encore par terre, l'enroulai autour de ma taille, embrassai rapidement Bella et partis ouvrir au livreur qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Je ne me rendis compte que trop tard que j'étais à moitié à poil pour faire ça mais après tout, je m'en foutais. J'avais besoin de tous ces petits moments passés avec Bella pour pouvoir avancer et continuer mon chemin avec elle. Le livreur me regarda d'un drôle d'air mais je lui laissai un bon pourboire donc il partit sans demander son reste.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

\- J'espère que tu aimes le fromage !

\- J'adore ça !

Je posai la pizza sur le bar tandis qu'elle cherchait des couverts et des verres. Elle avait enfilé une petite robe en coton qu'elle avait dénichée je ne sais où mais je ne devinais aucun sous-vêtements.

\- Est-ce que le plan de travail de ce bar est solide ? demandai-je en haussant un sourcil.

\- Un peu que c'est solide ! C'est du bois brut, le père de Sam me l'a fait.

\- Hum, beauté, je sens que je vais aimer le prochain round...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **6 mois plus tard - Nambucca Heads, Australie.**

Alors que j'observais le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à moi depuis cette plage australienne, je repensais à ma vie à Del Mar. Tous ces mois que j'avais passé là-bas avaient été extraordinaires et m'avaient réellement changé. Mais, malgré ça, il avait quand même fallu que je parte. C'était un besoin pour moi de devoir bouger, de ne pas rester enraciné au même endroit. Tous l'avaient très bien compris et très bien vécu. Peut-être même mieux que moi finalement.

Une fois la haute saison terminée, j'avais mis assez d'argent de côté pour quitter les États-Unis et partir pour de nouvelles aventures autour du monde. J'avais alors fait mes bagages et donné ma démission à Emily, qui n'avait pas du tout paru surprise de mon départ. Elle avait accouché d'un petit garçon qu'elle avait appelé Killian et qui, malgré son jeune âge, lui donnait déjà du fil à retordre.

Le soir même, une fête d'adieu avait été naturellement organisée au "Wolf" et toute la bande avait répondu présent. Emily avait exceptionnellement fermé le restaurant ce que j'avais trouvé vraiment très touchant. Ils savaient tous depuis le début que j'étais un baroudeur et que je ne restais que rarement dans une ville. Mais lorsque je leur avais annoncé que je partais pour l'autre bout du monde, ils avaient été émus, comme s'ils perdaient un membre de leur propre famille. Et Dieu sait que je savais ce que ça faisait ! Même si j'allais probablement revenir les voir un de ces quatre. Oui, très probablement.

L'Australie s'était tout de suite imposée à moi comme le premier continent à visiter lors de mon tour du monde. L'hiver allait bientôt arriver alors autant migrer directement dans une partie ensoleillée du globe. Traîner sur les plages en Australie restait agréable pour encore plusieurs semaines et après avoir travaillé dur tout l'été au restaurant d'Emily, j'avais vraiment besoin de lézarder, de profiter à fond des paysages et surtout de me détendre. J'allais devoir reprendre un petit boulot avant Noël pour ne pas être obligé de rester encore trop longtemps dans une même ville mais pour le moment, je n'aspirais qu'à rouler à moto, visiter la jungle australienne, ses plages magnifiques et ses points de vue plus exceptionnels les uns que les autres.

Nambucca Heads était un endroit paradisiaque et d'où j'étais allongé, la vue était si belle que j'aurais pu la contempler pendant des heures. Les rochers qui dépassaient de l'océan et sur lesquels se fracassaient les vagues, la forêt verdoyante qui bordait la plage sur laquelle j'étais tranquillement étendu et le cri des mouettes suffisaient à faire mon bonheur.

\- Cet endroit est un vrai havre de paix, je vais avoir du mal à partir d'ici, annonça une voix derrière moi.

\- Et oui, beauté, dis-je en me tournant vers ma partenaire de voyage. Mais c'est tout le but d'un tour du monde ! Il faut savoir quitter certains endroits pour en voir de nouveaux, sans doute encore plus beaux.

Bien évidemment, ce voyage n'aurait jamais été le même si Bella ne m'avait pas accompagné. Je n'aurais peut-être pas vu tous ces paysages de la même façon. Ils m'auraient sans doute paru beaucoup plus fades et je n'aurais peut-être même pas pris le temps de les photographier avec mon nouveau Nikon. Ouais, sans Bella, j'aurais parcouru toutes ces routes tête baissée, n'emportant ces souvenirs uniquement dans ma tête déjà torturée, sans réellement profiter de la vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était là, avec moi, faisant de moi un homme nouveau, changé de la tête aux pieds. Lorsque je lui avais parlé de mon tour du monde un mois avant la fin de la saison d'été, elle avait dit oui tout de suite, avait vendu son garage à Jacob (qui était déjà en passe de devenir son associé) et avait tout de suite fait son minuscule paquetage pour m'accompagner.

Mais si nos bagages n'étaient pas lourds, nos coeurs l'étaient toujours, car nous avions tous deux subi des pertes terribles dans le passé. Malgré la douleur qui persistait, nous refusions tous deux de franchir le dernier cap qui nous permettrait d'alléger nos âmes pour faire ce voyage à travers le monde. C'est pourquoi Bella avait décidé de me suivre à condition que j'accepte de faire mon deuil en retournant sur la tombe de mes parents afin de leur dire au revoir pour de bon. Elle avait promis de m'accompagner et, en retour, de faire de même avec les siens, à condition que je l'accompagne.

J'avais fini par tout raconter à Bella concernant l'accident de mes parents. Ce jour tragique où, après avoir travaillé toute une saison comme un malade, j'avais décidé d'amener mes parents au ski. La voiture avait glissé sur une plaque de verglas et avait tournoyé à plusieurs reprises pour terminer dans le fossé après une course interminable. Ma ceinture de sécurité m'avait sauvé la vie mais les cris de mes parents et les bruits de verre brisé avaient continué de mes hanter pendant des années. Je faisais encore quelques cauchemars aujourd'hui mais la présence de Bella m'aidait à faire face.

Malgré nos confidences mutuelles, il nous restait tout de même cette hantise de retourner sur nos terres passées et de renouer avec ce lien qui nous faisait peur. Le renouveau qui nous avait uni nous donnait cette chance et Bella avait suggéré qu'il nous fallait la saisir. Nous l'avions prise et nous en étions ressortis encore plus forts qu'avant.

\- J'ai trouvé la carte pour les copains, bébé, on l'envoie et on met les voiles ? suggéra-t-elle.

\- Ouais beauté ! À nous les routes d'Australie !

\- C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

\- Éviter les grandes villes donc suivre la Nambucca river, ce qui nous mènera très certainement vers le prochain endroit dont nous tomberons amoureux.

\- Excellent plan, monsieur Cullen.

\- Je n'ai que des plans excellents, beauté !

\- Évidemment.

Je me relevai souplement et me postai devant elle, la surplombant totalement :

\- En douterais-tu ?

Je pris son menton entre mes mains et relevai sa tête vers moi pour que nos regards se mêlent. Cette petite lueur amusée brillait encore dans le sien, ce qui me fit sourire. Elle ne changerait jamais.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Je l'embrassai tendrement puis l'accompagnai, main dans la main, jusqu'à la boite aux lettres afin de poster la carte qu'on avait promis d'envoyer aux copains chaque fois qu'on serait dans un pays ou un continent différent. Nous regagnâmes la moto et, avant que l'on ne parte, j'attrapai Bella par la taille et l'attirai contre moi pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, du moins avant notre prochaine escale.

\- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, me gronda-t-elle.

\- J'aime trop tes lèvres, murmurai-je en déposant un dernier baiser dans son cou.

\- Tu aimes mes seins encore plus, contra-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai mais les embrasser en public est plus difficile.

Elle éclata de rire et cette fois, ce fut elle qui m'embrassa, sans montrer aucune retenue, se frottant même un peu plus qu'il ne faudrait contre mon moi. Ce petit pantalon en cuir qu'elle s'était acheté pour faire les trajets à moto lui allait vraiment divinement bien.

\- Je t'aime, Carlisle.

\- Je t'aime aussi, beauté.

Après un dernier coup d'oeil à la vue, nous mîmes nos casques et partîmes pour de nouvelles aventures autour du monde.

FIN

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Notes de fin** : Voilà, cette fois la boucle est bien bouclée pour nos tourtereaux. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en me laissant une petite review au passage !

Si vous ne suivez pas déjà mon autre fiction La Dernière Chance (Paul Bella) vous pouvez aussi y faire un tour. Sachez aussi que jai déjà quelques OS à mon actif… :p

Puisque je suis dans l'instant pub, je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle histoire, totalement différente des deux que j'écris actuellement… Il sagira plutôt d'une hitoire à suspense sur fond de mystère et, je dois le dire, d'un peu d'horreur. Voilà.

Je vous dis à bientôt ! Et au plaisir !

Til !


End file.
